1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad apparatus, and especially relates to a power-saving touch pad apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the standard of living has improved. Entertainment devices, such as notebooks or televisions, are more and more popular. Especially, notebooks are very popular, so that every household has notebooks.
A user has to use the touch pad of the notebook to control the cursor of the monitor of the notebook if the notebook is not connected to a mouse.
However, the touch pad mentioned above has following disadvantages.
1. The touch pad will not enter the power-saving mode immediately when the user does not use the touch pad. The touch pad will enter the power-saving mode only if the touch pad has not been used for a predetermined time. Therefore, the efficiency of power-saving is not good.
2. The user will feel that the touch pad is delayed if the touch pad is just woken up.